1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate a display panel driver and a display device having a display panel driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display has pixels that emit light based on data signals that correspond to desired grayscale levels. In such a device, a gamma setting may indicate an adjustment between luminance and grayscale level. According to Weber's law, the human eye reacts more sensitively in a dark situation than a bright situation. Therefore, the relationship between an output luminance level and an input grayscale level (e.g., gamma curve) may be nonlinear. Also, the relationship between the voltage level of a data signal and input grayscale level (e.g., gamma data curve) may be nonlinear.
In terms of structure, a display device may include a register to store setting values. An ideal register may store values in a certain range of an entire range. For example, a register may store a two-digit hexadecimal value in the range of 00 to FF. When the register stores a value exceeding the range, overflow of the register occurs and a boundary value (e.g., 00 or FF) is stored in the register. Such an overflow condition may occur when the register is to store values for a gamma curve in the register. In this case, the boundary value may degrade display quality.